1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a serving counter, and in particular to a serving counter which indicates an amount of a consumable substance, such as water which has been consumed throughout a 24 hour period.
The recommended minimum daily amount of water intake is eight ounces eight times per day, amounting to a total of 64 ounces of water per day. For people who are significantly large or small, such as obese people or small children, the recommended minimum varies depending upon the person's size and/or weight. In any event, a person often forgets the number of containers of water which he/she has consumed in a day, thereby leading to water consumption which fails to meet the recommended daily amount. As a result, the present invention addresses the problems associated with meeting the recommended minimum daily water amount by allowing for substantially easy recording of water consumed.
2. The Relevant Art
There are known drinking containers which include means for indicating an amount of fluid which has been consumed over a period of time. For instance, Kimpson U.S. Design Pat. No. 333,066, Bailey U.S. Design Pat. No. 350,457, and Claudias U.S. Design Pat. No. 314,689 disclose drinking containers having rotary controls for pointing to one of a plurality of numbers.
Yuen U.S. Pat. No. 4,621,670 discloses a food storage container which includes a flange having dates printed thereon and a lid having a pointer.
Garby U.S. Pat. No. 5,242,067 discloses an adaptor for use as a bottle closure device, having an indicator which displays the number of times the bottle has been opened.
Parker U.S. Pat. No. 2,833,064 discloses a recording device for medicine intake.
Wrobel U.S. Pat. No. 4,609,208 discloses a label identification device for electrical wires.
Kauflnann U.S. Pat. No. 5,264,265 discloses a multi-ply, resealable, peel-back label.
Essehnann U.S. Pat. No. 5,462,783 discloses a label dispensing sheet for setting labels on pages of books or other publications.
The above-identified references, however, fail to provide a device which indicates the number of servings and/or drinking containers of water which has been consumed in a 24 hour period, and which temporarily adheres to a conventional drinking container for easy recording and updating.